


Off to Hogwarts

by they_call_me_Mack



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff!Nico, M/M, hufflepuff!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_call_me_Mack/pseuds/they_call_me_Mack
Summary: Hogwarts has opened up to exchange students, and Will Solace is one of them. But what Will didn't know was that he would meet the infamous Nico di Angelo. And he most certainly wasn't  expecting to fall in love with him.





	1. Nico is Italian

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up: I suck at typing so I don't know how long the wait for updates will be. I promise I will do my best to keep them no more than a week and a half apart. Please ignore and gramar or spelling mistakes, I'm doing my best.

Will boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time with a nervous feeling inside him. Hogwarts had opened up to exchange students just that year, and sixteen year old Will was one of them. Will had been excited when he had gotten his acceptance letter. See, only three students from America would be accepted. At the time, Will was honored, but now he was seriously rethinking his decision. 

Will walked down the corridor, trunk rolling behind him, only to find that all of the compartments were full. Well most. There was one that Will found that only housed on person. 

A black haired boy in all black muggle clothes sat by himself, head hung. He looked to be around Will’s age. His olive tone indicated an exchange student. Will took a deep breath and knocked on the compartment door before sliding it open. The boy’s head snapped up. Dark eyes met Will’s blue ones.

Will spoke, “Mind of I join? Everywhere else is full.” 

“Sure,” the boy’s response was so quiet that Will hardly heard. Another thing he noticed was the boy’s accent. It was heavy Italian and quite frankly, beautiful.

Will pushed his trunk up on the shelf and sat across from the boy.

“I’m Will,” Will said holding out his hand. “I’m an exchange student.”

The boy took Will’s hand lightly and Will tried hard not to cringe from the icy feel of the other’s hand. “Nico,” the boy said.

Nico. Will liked that.

Suddenly Will spotted two green eyes staring at him from under Nico’s bench. 

“Its that your cat?” Will asks.

Nico nodded his head.

“What’s his name?” Will wondered aloud.

“Shadow” Nico answered, his voice barely above a whisper.

As if answering to his name, Shadow came out and crawled onto Nico’s lap. Nico pet his head and Shadow began to purr. A barely noticeable smile appeared on Nico’s face. 

That’s when Will noticed Nico’s earing. A skull earing in his right ear. Just his right ear. Did Nico know that that symbolised being gay? Probably. Not that Will minded, he was bi himself, but it suddenly made him want to flirt because Nico was totally hot. Will managed to push the urge down. He didn’t want so scare Nico off.

Will then decided that the best way to become friends with Nico would be small talk. Better than nothing right? 

“How old are you?” Will asked ignoring the urge to puke because of his horrible small talk skills.

“Just turned sixteen,” Nico’s voice was slightly more audible than his last words.

“I’ll be seventeen next month.” Will said. Almost a year’s difference between them, yet they would still be in the same year. At least they wouldn’t have O.W.L.’s. Will had heard of those. He was glad to skip them.

Nico was looking up at Will now. Good, Will thought, progress. 

“So, what do you like to do?” Will asked.

“Umm…” Nico began, “Reading I guess.”

“Me to.” Will said. Similarities were good. That meant he could bond with Nico. “ What fandoms are you in?”

“Divergent and Hunger Games mostly. I like John Green as well.” Nico answered. “You?”

“I’m in the Divergent fandom too.” Will began. “I never got through the first Hunger Games book, though. I stopped reading when Rue died. Couldn’t continue. I’m also in the Lunar Chronicles fandom. And I’m more of a Nicholas Sparks fan than John Green.” 

“I think we’ll get along just fine,” Nico said. Will mentally patted himself on the back. Good job, he told himself.

 

Will and Nico, along with all the other transfer students, stood in a line behind the first years, waiting to get sorted. 

Once the first years had all been sorted, the transfers started getting called up.

“Albedo, Luara,” the headmaster called. The girl looked to be about thirteen. After a short while the hat called out, “Slytherin!” The Slytherin table erupted in cheers as Luara walked over and took a seat.

Soon Nico was called up. Nico’s sorting took longer than the previous few. “Hufflepuff!” the hat called without warning. That Will was not expecting. 

Names continued to be called: Calypso Jeren, Ravenclaw. Frank Zhang, Gryffindor. Octavian Rucker, Slytherin. Etc.

Will was a little disappointed when the hat called out “Hufflepuff’’ after barely touching his head, but only a little. Nonetheless Will plastered a smile on his face and trotted down to sit by Nico.

“Hi,” a girl girl across from Will said once the food had appeared. She looked to be about twelve. She had blonde, curly hair and a bright smile. “I’m Lucy Weasley.” 

“Will Solace.” Will replied.

“You’re American then?” Lucy asked.

“Yeah,” Will answered. “Guess the accent gave me away, hugh?”

“Only a little,” Lucy laughed.

 

Later, after dinner, Will walked into his new dorm room to find his things at the foot of his bed. Will’s smile grew larger when Nico walked into the room behind him. What would the odds be that they would be in the same dorm?

The dorm was cozy and gave off a warm sunshiny feeling. The four beds were made with patched up quilts and smooth, black pillows and had rounded headboards. All the wooden furniture was made with a honey colored wood. Every bed had a nightstand and a wardrobe built into the wall beside it. There was also a door in the back of the room, which Will guessed lead to a bathroom. All in all, Will really liked his dorm room.

Nico on the other hand was a different story. The look on his face showed disgust. A scowl settled onto his face as he took a seat in the bed near his things. Shadow settled into his lap.

WIll, to tired to deal with a grumpy Nico, kicked off his shoes and crawled into his bed, with thoughts of the next day filling his head.


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks, but i just wrote this at like midnight. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, maybe around 1500 words.

Oddly, Will woke to something licking his face. 

Upon opening his eyes he realized that Shadow was on top of him, currently licking his cheek. Not the worst way to wake up, Will thought to himself, but still strange.

Will lifted Shadow off of him and set him on the ground where he ran back over to Nico’s bed.

Twenty minutes later Will was loading bacon onto his plate. Once again he was sitting across from Lucy, but this time some of her friends had joined. Lorcan Scamander, a third year who had a twin in Ravenclaw, sat beside Lucy. Hugo Weasley, Lucy’s cousin and a fourth year, sat beside Will. on the other side of Will was Lily Potter, another one of Lucy’s cousins and also a fourth year.

“What’s America like?” Lily asked as Will sat down. 

“Well,” Will began, “I’m from Texas which is different from the rest of America. In Texas there are a lot of small towns, farms, and burger joints. And people take their beer very seriously down there. In the bigger cities in America you’ll find a lot of skyscrapers, theaters, hot dog stands, and dirty subways.”

“Wow,” Lily said.

“Tell us about yourself Will,” Lorcan said, “What’s some things we should know about you.” 

“Well, I’m a bisexual dork who can’t stand repetitive noises.” Will started, “Also, I hate the color brown and I have never made a bad grade on an exam. My favorite word is squishy, I’m muggle born, and my biggest fear is albino rats.” Will took a breath. He was expecting for them to say something about him being bisexual or muggleborn , but they didn't. The reaction he got was still unexpected, though.

“So, let me get this straight,” Hugo said, “You are scared of albino rats, but not regular rats?”

Will laughed, “Yes that would be correct.”

“Weird.” Hugo muttered under his breath.

 

Will’s first class was potions, which he was told was in the dungeons. His schedule said that his class would be taught by Professor Slughorn and that it would be taken with Slytherin.

Will had heard things about Slytherin. HE wasn’t one to judge a person by their house, but the rumor that all Slytherins were bad wouldn't leave his mind. 

When Will reached the correct door, he entered the room to find that the seats were labeled. An old, frail looking man stood at the front of the class beside a blackboard. Will assumed he was Professor Slughorn.

Will started reading nametags to find his seat. He found a one with his name printed on it on the second row. The tag next to his had the name Lou Ellen on it, indicating that this would be his partner. Will took a seat and waited for the class to begin.

Slowly students began to arrive. A girl with purple streaks in her blond hair took a seat next to Will. She wore a Slytherin tie and to much jewelry.

 

“You must be Lou Ellen,” Will guessed.

The girl nodded. “And you must be Will.”

Will nodded.

Not long after their small exchange, the class began.

“Now,” Professor Slughorn began, “ I suppose we should start with roll call?” The professor picked up a sheet of paper and squinted to read the names off it. “Chery Bullarini?”

“Here!” come a voice from the back of the room.

And on it went. There were about twelve people in Will’s class. Among those people were Nico, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Molly Weasley, and lots of others.

After the roll call, the lesson began. They were learning how to make an all purpose pain relief potion. The potion looked simple, but when it was time to make it, it proved to be difficult.

Will chatted with Lou while they tried to successfully make the potion. 

“You a transfer too?” Will asked.

“Yeah,” Lou answered, “from Canada. Where the nice people are.”  
“Are people over there actually nice?” Will wondered.

“Nah, most people are though. Only a few are really rude.” Lou explained.

Will carried on his conversation with Lou throughout the class period. By the end of class Will had decided that Slytherin house and Canada were similar. Not everybody is evil and rude, some are good and kind.

 

The rest of Will’s day proceeded in the same way at the first part. He sat with the same people at lunch that he had at breakfast, except Nico joined them. Nico didn’t speak a word or try to include himself, but he willingly sat down with them, so Will guessed that counted for something.

Back in his dorm room, Will sat on his bead completing his homework. He didn’t have much to do since it was only the first day. It took him all of forty minutes to complete it all. 

Right around the time Will finished, one of his dorm mates stalked in. Ronald Chang was a short boy with jet black hair. His face was very rounded and he was as lazy as a rock.

Ronald threw himself onto his bunk and pulled the curtains shut. Will took that as a sign to leave him alone. 

With nothing else to do, Will decided to make his way to dinner. The Great Hall wasn’t filled by any means. Will guessed that he was early and took a seat at the end of Hufflepuff table. 

As Will began loading his plate, one of his new friends appeared beside him. 

“So,” Hugo said reaching for a chicken leg, “how many of my family members did you have class with today?” 

Will thought for a moment. “Molly, Rose, Albus, and Louis, I think” Will answered.

Hugo nodded his head and shoved more chicken into his mouth.

 

When Will entered his dorm room he saw that Ronald’s curtains were still shut. The only thing different was Nico sitting on his bed, Shadow in his lap. Nico looked up at him, but he didn’t say anything. His eyes followed Will around the room, watching intently.

Will sat on his bed and looked back at Nico. “Why are you staring?” Will asked a smile playing at his lips.

Nico’s eyes immediately flew to his cat and his cheeks grew red.

Will brushed it off and continued like nothing happened. “How was your day?” Will asked. 

Nico shrugged in response.

Will didn’t see Nico speaking to him any time soon, so he began preparing for bed. Will layed out his clothes and bag for the next day like the dork he was and crawled into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated.


	3. Backstories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what would be considered a trigger, but this chapter mentions scuicide, so...
> 
> I don't know if this chapter is any good, but I tried.

The the next few days passed just the same as the first. Soon it was Saturday and Will was bored out of his mind. All of his homework had been finished and letters about his first week had been sent to his parents. 

That’s when Will decided it would be a good time to explore the castle. but, naturally he got lost within twenty minutes. He wandered down into an empty, dead end corridor. The corridor seemed useless to Will. Why wouldn’t they put something there, like a picture or something at least.

Just when Will was about to leave he noticed something that hadn't been there before. A door. He had no idea how it got there, but this was hogwarts, anything could happen.

Will being the idiot he was, decided to open the door. Behind the door was a big room that held, bookcases, couches, a huge bed, what looked to be a storage closet in the far corner. But what suprised him most was a small figure on one of the couches.

Will slowly approached to find Nico. He was curled up reading a book. Papers covered the floor in front of the couch.

“Nico?” Will asked. 

Nico’s head snapped up from his book. “How the fuck did you find me?” he asked in surprise.

“LANGUAGE!” was the first thing that came out of Will’s mouth. The second was, “And honestly I don’t know.”

Nico huffed and went back to reading his book.

As Nico sat reading Will watched. Will saw more emotion on Nico’s face than he ever had. It wasn’t in his expressions, exactly. It was more in his eyes, and Will was intent on watching.

His gaze only broke when Nico spoke, “I can feel you staring at me, you know.” He stated without looking up from his book.

Will discarded the comment and asked, “What are you reading?” 

Nico held up the book so Will could see the cover. The only problem was he couldn’t read the cover. It was in a language Will didn’t know. 

“Can’t read that Death Boy,” Will said.

Nico’s eyes shot up from his book. He spoke angrily, “One,” He held up a finger, “don’t call me Death Boy. Two,” he held up a second finger, “I’m reading Bloodlines.” He held up another finger, “And three,” some of the anger drained out of Nico’s face. “Why do you care so much?”

The question caught Will off guard, but he quickly recovered.

He answered with a story. “When I was a kid I was very shy. I spoke to nobody and my only friends were in my books. I got lost in them. I shut the world out. Then my brother, Lee, died of cancer when I was eleven. I got caught in a dark hole and I couldn’t get out. A month lated I received a letter from the muggle military that my other brother had died in an explosion. After that I never come out of my room. By the time I was thirteen I had tried to kill myself twice. 

“Then I met this girl named Katie. She brought me out of my depression. She got me socializing and was helping me make friends. Then I came out as bisexual. I lost count of how many jinxes the kids at school put on me. Bisexual and muggle born, I was a freak. Then, after lots of suffering I got a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. I got a new start and I am grateful for that. Here I have met friends that except me. Sure I still have those bed thoughts in the back of my brain, but now I have people to help me tune them out.” Will pause for a moment. “ I see myself in you, Nico. And I want to help.”

Will thought spilling his life story would be difficult, but once he started it just flowed out. Quick and easy. 

Nico closed his book and set int on the floor with the papers. 

“My mother died giving birth to me. She was a muggle. Dad tried to save her but he couldn’t. After that Dad left me and my sister. Bianca was all I had. We went to live with our aunt after that. 

“Then one day my sister and I were playing soccer in the street. The one with the tackling and touchdowns. We didn’t see the car. They came around the corner so quick. I was nine at the time, and she died saving my life. 

“When I was fourteen I was kidnapped. They put me in a dark room and beat me. When the police finally found me two months had past. I never found myself again. I don't let people in because the last time I did, they died. I started cutting because it distracted me. I was never the same person.”

That's when Will hugged Nico. He didn’t even think about it, it happened in a split second.

Nico stiffened in Will’s arms. Will held him in his arms until he relaxed. Eventually he did. Nico’s arms wrapped around Will’s neck as he curled into a ball in Will’s lap. Nico was cold against Will’s warm chest.

Will didn’t know how long they sat like that, but Nico eventually pulled away and looked Will in the eyes. “I guess I could let you in,” he said

Will smiled a brilliant smile. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

 

For the next week Will spent all his free time with Nico. They studied in the library together, sat by each other at meals, went on walks exploring the castle, and Will loved it. Will wasn’t sure when his crush on Nico really started. But he found himself with butterflies in his stomach every time he saw Nico, which was alot.

They didn’t have another moment like they had the day when they shared their life stories, but the time they spent was still treasured.

After a month Nico had started becoming more comfortable with touch. Will still saw him flinch when other people touched him, but Nico didn’t with Will. and Will considered that an accomplishment. In more intimate moments, like when Nico had fallen asleep on Will’s shoulder, Nico would blush, and this gave Will the impression that Nico might be starting to feel the same way about Will. but Will didn’t want to push his limits and ruin their friendship.

So, Will was fine with loving Nico from afar, if it meant he could still be with Nico.


	4. Games

The next few months passed quickly. And during that time Will just feel deeper into love with Nico. They spent almost all of their free time together. They fell into routine. Will ad Nico would walk down to breakfast together and eat with Lily, Hugo, Lucy, and Lorcan. After classes they would do their homework in the room with reappearing doors, which was apparently called the Room of Requirement. Then they would head down to dinner, and afterwards they would return to their dorm and just hang out and play stupid games. They had also joined the quidditch team. Nico was seeker and Will was a chaser. And Will loved Nico.

Will was also starting to see how Nico was a hufflepuff. He was kind and truthful once you got to know him. He was loyal and he was very determined when he put his mind to something. He was a total cinnamon roll. And Will loved Nico.

Will began to learn more about Nico to. He knew all of his secrets, and Nico knew his. And Will was so ridiculously in love with Nico. He just didn’t know how to say it.

One thing that Will and Nico had discovered was the secret passage to the Shrieking Shack. It had all started when Nico decided to cast a petrifying hex at the Whomping Willow. The tree froze and that's when they noticed the passage. Recklessly, Nico dove straight in, leaving Will to either follow or gat hit by the tree because the wex had worn off. Now, they sneaked out quite often in the middle of the night. 

This was one of those nights. They were sitting on the floor in the middle of one of the bedrooms, playing a game. The game itself was made up. They each too turns asking each other questions, which they were forced to tell the truth on due to the truth potions Nico made. They were always left with the choice to not answer the question really bothered them, but so far that hadn't happened. Until that night.

“Who’s your crush?” Nico asked.

Will stayed silent.

“Oh come on!” Nico pleaded. “I’m your best friend I need to know these things so I can help you out.” Nico flashed a mischievous smile.

Will looked up from his lap and straight at Nico. “Next question.” Will said.

Nico slumped a bit, but moved on. “It’s your turn.”

Will asked what he had been dieing to as sense he met Nico. “Did you know that only piercing your right ear symbolizes you being gay?”

Nico rolled his eyes and laughed. A beautiful sound. “Yes, that would be why I got it.”

Will laughed.

Then Nico asked his question. “Why did you avoid my last question?”

Will had no idea why he answered. Maybe he just grew a pair in record time. “Cuz it would have ruined our friendship.”

Nico furrowed his eyebrows and shot a questioning glance at Will. “Me?”

“I’ll just go now,” Will said.

Will made his way for the door, but before he could reach the door Nico Grabbed his arm and spun Will around to meet him. Nico looked into Will’s eyes and slammed their lips together. Will melted under Nico’s touch.

Nico pulled away and said against Will’s lips, “I like you too.”

“Really?” Will asked.

Nico nodded. “Be my boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Will squeaked, making Nico double over in laughter, using Will to keep himself upright.

Then they were kissing. 

Later, they walked back to the castle hand in hand and may mr may not have gotten caught by Filch. Needless to say, they would be in detention for a long while.


End file.
